herofandomcom-20200223-history
Meiya Mitsurugi
'''Meiya Mitsurugi '''One of Takeru's fellow cadets in Unlimited and Alternative. Meiya is extremely skilled in close quarters combat, especially when wielding a sword. She is one of the main heroines in Muv-Luv, Muv-Luv Extra, and Muv-Luv Unlimited, as well as being one of the heroines in Muv-Luv Alternative. Like other Muv-Luv characters, she has made multiple appearances in other works by age. Extra During her childhood, Meiya made a promise to a boy that one day they would get married during the last visit she would make to the park in Hiiragi, before she was slated to be adopted out. After the tragic accident where both her parents and her older twin sister died, Meiya became the soon-to-be heiress of the overtly large and wealthy Mitsurugi Zaibatsu, in place of her deceased sister. As such, years later, she is to be engaged in a political marriage. However, Meiya does not want this, and would much rather marry someone that she loves. She makes a deal with her grandfather, Mitsurugi Raiden, the current head of the Mitsurugi Zaibatsu, that if she can fulfill the two conditions of making the boy whom she made the promise with in her youth remember the promise on his own, and have him fall in love with her, she can marry him instead. Placing all her hope on this exceedingly small chance, Meiya departs... Due to her somewhat sheltered upbringing, initially Meiya seems a bit naive about the world, and solves most issues with the power of money, but slowly begins to learn the "sense of the common people" while spending time with Takeru, Sumika, and everyone else. Meiya has a very strong sense of righteousness, showing very adverse feelings to things like cheating, copying answers, using underhanded tactics such as taking hostages, and the like. She also happens to be very skilled with the sword in the a style called "Mugen Kidou," and this seems to apply to when she holds objects somewhat similar to a sword such as a lacrosse stick, and engaging in melee combat in things such as Valgern-On. During a heart to heart talk with Sumika, Meiya confesses that at first she did not see any of the girls that love Takeru as rivals, and she believed that her getting together with Takeru was nothing but predestined. Little by little, however, while getting to know them, she started understanding her mistake, and decided to behave more seriously about it. She is attended by multiple members of the Mitsurugi staff, but the five we most clearly see are Tsukuyomi Mana, Kamiyo Tatsumi, Tomoe Yukino, and Ebisu Minagi, her personal attendants, as well Ichimonji Takahashi, her chauffeur. Unlimited During her childhood, Meiya made a promise to a boy that one day they would get married during the last visit she would make to the park in Hiiragi, before she was slated to be adopted out. After the tragic accident where both her parents and her older twin sister died, Meiya became the soon-to-be heiress of the overtly large and wealthy Mitsurugi Zaibatsu, in place of her deceased sister. As such, years later, she is to be engaged in a political marriage. However, Meiya does not want this, and would much rather marry someone that she loves. She makes a deal with her grandfather, Mitsurugi Raiden, the current head of the Mitsurugi Zaibatsu, that if she can fulfill the two conditions of making the boy whom she made the promise with in her youth remember the promise on his own, and have him fall in love with her, she can marry him instead. Placing all her hope on this exceedingly small chance, Meiya departs... Due to her somewhat sheltered upbringing, initially Meiya seems a bit naive about the world, and solves most issues with the power of money, but slowly begins to learn the "sense of the common people" while spending time with Takeru, Sumika, and everyone else. Meiya has a very strong sense of righteousness, showing very adverse feelings to things like cheating, copying answers, using underhanded tactics such as taking hostages, and the like. She also happens to be very skilled with the sword in the a style called "Mugen Kidou," and this seems to apply to when she holds objects somewhat similar to a sword such as a lacrosse stick, and engaging in melee combat in things such as Valgern-On. During a heart to heart talk with Sumika, Meiya confesses that at first she did not see any of the girls that love Takeru as rivals, and she believed that her getting together with Takeru was nothing but predestined. Little by little, however, while getting to know them, she started understanding her mistake, and decided to behave more seriously about it. She is attended by multiple members of the Mitsurugi staff, but the five we most clearly see are Tsukuyomi Mana, Kamiyo Tatsumi, Tomoe Yukino, and Ebisu Minagi, her personal attendants, as well Ichimonji Takahashi, her chauffeur. Alternative In Muv-Luv Alternative, Meiya is roughly the same person as she is in Unlimited. However, her personal history and personality are fleshed out and developed further in the altered version of events. Meiya was born to the Shogunate family as the younger twin sister of Koubuin Yuuhi. Due to tradition, she was adopted out to the branch Mitsurugi family, and disallowed to ever meet her sister as they grew up, kept in "reserve" in case anything were to happen to Yuuhi, so that Meiya may take her place unnoticed if necessary. As such, she was seen as nothing but a disposable political tool in the eyes of many, while her sister became the Shogun. But despite having never really met her, and always avoiding direct contact with her out of obligation, Meiya has a mutual, deep appreciation for and even understanding of her sister. Her relationship with Takeru also changes from Unlimited. In Alternative, Meiya grows to love Takeru as before, but Takeru can no longer reciprocate due to several circumstances that make him yearn instead for Sumika. However, he finds deep friendship and camaraderie with Meiya, and asks her to become his Noble Confidant. Gallery 1Meiya (272).jpg 2Meiya (280).jpg 3Type-00r.png|Meiya's mecha The Type-00 Takemikazuchi Meiya (4).jpg Meiya (40).jpg Meiya (41).jpg Meiya (81).jpg Meiya (86).jpg Meiya (108).jpg Meiya (144).jpg Meiya (180).jpg Meiya (211).jpg Meiya (258).jpg Meiya (263).jpg Meiya (279).jpg Meiya (320).jpeg Meiya (328).jpg Meiya z (2).jpg Meiya z (10).jpg Meiya z (45).jpg Yuuhi and Meiya (71).jpg External links * http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsurugi_Meiya Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Spouses